Lost
by 567random
Summary: ""Granger?" I called out, walking into her tent. When I saw her I stopped dead in my tracks. She was sprawled out on the ground, clutching her right arm, screaming things like 'stop' and 'we didn't do anything'. Hearing those words, and seeing her holding her arm, I understood exactly what was going on." Dramione! Rated T
1. The Potion

**A/N: So I got bored and decided to write this, not sure where it's going or anything, but I have a couple ideas. I'm also not sure if I'll continue it, but I think I will. Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Simple as that.**

"Malfoy!" She screamed, furious. "What on _earth_ did you do?"

"Calm down Granger, I didn't do a thing; this was your bloody fault." I couldn't even believe she thought this was my fault. One minute she was badgering me about how do make the potion correctly, and the next we ended up… Well I don't know where exactly, but if she hadn't been talking any of this would have never happened, so I told her that.

"My fault? You think this is _my_ fault? This is your bloody fault we ended up here, you did the potion wrong! And besides, Professor Slughorn was the one who partnered us up, so it's most definitely more his fault then it would have been mine!" She was fuming now. It actually freaked me out a little; I wonder if boy wonder and Weasel bee have to deal with this.

"Oh stop trying to pin this on other people. At the time being, we should just find a way to get back to that fucking pathetic excuse for a school." She knew I was right, I could see it in her face. I smirked; it was a way of telling her I won this argument.

"Oh sod off Malfoy." She rolled her eyes at me in a rude way. Typical Granger. "The first thing we need to figure out is _where_ we are, so, any ideas?" I shook my head.

"Nope. For all we know, we could be in Narnia." I said that before thinking about it, so now she's probably going to ask-

"You know what Narnia is?" She asked me. Yes, I guess I was right.

"Yes, of course I do, just because I'm Pureblood and distaste muggles and Mudbloods, I still like to read." I replied with much venom in my voice, sneering at her. I shocker her, once again, not a big surprise though, she doesn't know that much about me.

"Anyways, we have to figure something out, and that means we'll have to work together, as much as we both hate it, it has to be done." She concluded; determination set on her face.

I snorted with laughter. "Well Granger, last time I check, we ended up in this situation because we worked together." Who knew screwing up a potion could end up so badly? It was a simple potion that made people see the truth. I'm not really sure what it was supposed to do, but Professor Slughorn said it was simple and quick to make.

"Well this time is actually important, if you hadn't noticed, but we are kind of lost you annoying little ferret." She stated, sound a little bit more than annoyed. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"I would appreciate it then, if you would stop calling me ferret for the time being, and I will refrain from calling you Mudblood, just to make it easier, understood?" I wouldn't really give her a choice if she didn't understand; I would not have her calling me a ferret.

"Fine, whatever, now can we please figure out how to get out of here?" She was most definitely getting flustered and I loved it. It was just such a fun past time, getting her angry.

I grinned, "Of course, now, how about we just start walking and see where we end up? Do you think that's a good idea?"

She looked up at the sky then looked at me and shook her head, gesturing no. "No; it's getting to dark out we might as well just set up camp and rest for the night; do you have your wand?" I looked up at the sky and noticed she was right, it wasn't pitch black yet, but it would be soon, the moon was already out. I sighed, I really just wanted to get out of here, and as much as I hate to admit it, she was right.

"Fine," I agreed, "And of course I have my wand, do you?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do," she said while reaching in her robe to show him, "look, it's right-" She looked up shocked, "I don't have my wand! Oh my Godric, what am I going to do?" She started to panic and I honestly had no idea what to do. I ended up just smirking at her.

"Well Granger, looks like you have a bit of a problem, doesn't it? I guess I'll be in charge of how to get back now, since I have the only wand." I gave her a cocky smile and conjured two tents with sleeping bags for the night. "We might as well get some sleep if we have to actually figure out how to get out of this place tomorrow. Good night Granger." And with that I went into one of the tents and went to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. I looked around, wondering where I was, and then I remembered. _Granger_, I thought. I got up a bit reluctantly, and walked over to her tent.

"Granger?" I called out, walking into her tent. When I saw her I stopped dead in my tracks. She was sprawled out on the ground, clutching her right arm, screaming things like 'stop' and 'we didn't do anything'. Hearing those words, and seeing her holding her arm, I understood exactly what was going on.

She was reliving the torture that my deranged aunt gave her. I closed my eyes and tried to get the image of when it actually happened out of my mind. "Granger," I said lauder, trying to get her to wake up, I didn't want to relieve it either. "Granger, you need to wake up." I walked over to her, blocking out her screams, and knelt on the ground beside her. "Granger," I reached out to her shoulder, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. I started to shake more violently, calling out her name more desperately when she wouldn't stop.

"Hermione!" I yelled, at the top of my lungs, still shaking her. Her eyes snapped open, widening when she saw me. She jumped up and back away into a corner of the tent, and started to cry. I couldn't see her, her back was to me, but I heard her, and I saw her shoulders shake. "Granger…"

"Just leave me alone Malfoy, go back to sleep, I'm fine." I'm glad she told me that, because I didn't want to have to ask if she was okay. I did what I was told, got up, and went back to my own tent, trying and failing to go back to sleep.


	2. Truce

**A/N: Short I know, but I felt it right to end there. Also, since I have other stories on the go as well, if you really want an update, leave a review to remind me about it, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I'm not rich. **

**Chapter 2**

Well doesn't this just _suck?_ I hope to Godric that we find our way back soon so he doesn't get a big chance to ask me what that was about. I close my eyes, trying to calm myself down. This is exactly why I don't get very much sleep, I always get dreams about what had happened in that Manor, and now the last person I would ever want to know that it happened to me found out, all because he messed up the potion we had been working on.

Truth be told, no one knew about this. Since I was Head Girl and, unfortunately, had to share a common room with Malfoy, I had also gotten my own room. So, every night I either put up silencing charms or took a Dreamless Sleep potion, I didn't even tell Harry, Ron, or Ginny.

I let out a couple more sobs and tried to calm down. Well, at least I know Malfoy won't tell anyone. Hopefully. I mean, he was there and I'm sure he has nightmares about the war sometimes as well. And if he does tell anyone, so help me Merlin.

I wipe the tears from my eyes and stand up, deciding to go for a walk, to get used to our surroundings.

It's strange; I never thought that I'd be hiding out in a tent not really knowing where I was ever again. But here I am, and with _Malfoy_ of all people. I'm still blaming Slughorn for this. He wanted to show everyone that Head Boy and Girl could work _so _well together because we're mature. I snorted at the thought. We will never be able to work well together.

"Wow..." I breathed as I looked outside and walked to a lake. It's beautiful here; I could have never imagined a place like this. The lake was huge, the water was crystal clear and the moonlight was reflecting on it. Trees were surrounding it; it looked like it came out of a fairy tale. I sat down on a huge rock and admired the view, thinking about what has happened in the past twenty four hours. One, Slughorn was being an idiot for pairing Malfoy and I together, he should've known better. Two, Malfoy was also an idiot and three, I was an idiot. Yes, I blamed Malfoy for the whole potion thing, but in reality, it was my fault, I was paying attention. In any case, that doesn't matter now, what matters is getting back. Unfortunately, I didn't have my wand, so I had to do as Malfoy asked. I sighed and was about to get up and go when he startled me.

"It really is beautiful, isn't it?" He asked and sat on the rock opposite.

"Yeah, it is." I muttered, looking at the lake again. Why couldn't he just go away?

"Granger," he said and I forced myself to look at him. "I'm, ugh, you better be grateful because I don't usually do this but, I'm sorry. I'm not that prejudice little boy that I was, when we were talking about Narnia I only said that because it was a natural reaction that I'm trying hard to stop. The war really has changed me. But that doesn't mean I'm going to immediately join the Golden Trio in the circle of love; that would be too much."

I couldn't help but laugh at the last part. "I believe you've changed when I see it Malfoy, for now let's just call a truce, alright?"

"Faire enough."

I smiled and started to walk back to camp, but again he stopped me. "Granger?" he asked, sounding a little bit unsure. "Yes?" he looked quite uncomfortable and wouldn't look at me. "Are you going to be okay?"

Oh, he was referring to my nightmare. I sighed and went with the only answer that I possibly could. "I don't know, goodnight Malfoy." As I walked back to my tent I could hear him sigh. Surely he didn't want to be reminded of that moment either. I wish I had my wand so I could place a silencing charm on my tent. Without it, I felt incredibly lost.


	3. The Aftermath

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but, too much to do, so little time and... Writers block. But yeah. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: NO! I don't own HP or his friends.**

**Chapter 3**

_What's wrong with me? I just apologized to Granger, of all people! _I sighed and decided to go back to sleep, figuring I'll need as much as I can get. When I walked past Granger's tent though, I stopped for a second. I heard her deeply breathing and was glad she wasn't having that god awful nightmare. I shivered thinking about it.

All I wanted to do that day was just point my wand at my aunt and hit her with that stupid curse. I had already started to change my opinion on the war, and was secretly rooting for Potter on the inside. So to see Granger like that... it was unbearable. So next time I hear her screaming I'll run to comfort her, even though I'm Draco Malfoy.

I woke up with a yawn and realized I went the rest of the night without hearing her scream. _Thank Merlin._ I don't know what would have happened had I heard her scream again. I sighed though, realizing we have to figure out how to get back to Hogwarts. I stretch and walk out of my tent to see Granger sitting on the ground, picking at the grass. I smirked; at least one good thing came from this. Granger doesn't have a wand, but I do. "Morning Granger, are you having fun?" She glared at me and stood up and marched over to the lake, presumably to get away from me. Well, I'm not letting her get away that easily.

"What's the matter? Am I annoying you? Or are you just angry that I'm the only one with a wand here. Do you feel helpless?" I was following her, driving her crazy. She just kept ignoring me though, sitting on the same rock as last night. Well, if you can't beat them, join them. I sat on a rock opposite her and looked at her for a little bit. She looked like a mess, her hair was everywhere, her eyes were red and puffy, yet she had no makeup stains or anything. Strange, I always thought she wore makeup. There's no way I would have thought she was that pretty naturally... I mean, she wasn't _bad_ looking.

"Listen, I want to get out of here just as bad as you so... let's put our heads together and figure out a way out of here, or at least figure out where we are."

She kept on glaring but I could tell she was thinking. "Well," she started, "it was a potion that is supposed to make people see the truth, though I'm not sure what type of truths it would show you. I'm sure we didn't mess it up, so maybe there is something here that we need to see, and after that I think we could go back to Hogwarts." She finished, looking at the lake.

"Are you telling me that this place isn't real? It's just made up?" Well, that's weird. But I would have to agree with her, we're the best at potions in our year, there's no way we screwed up, even if we hate each other.

She just shrugged. "I'm not sure, it's just a theory. Maybe we just need to see what happens, or... I don't know." She frowned. She seemed really depressed for some reason. I scowled as I realized it's probably because she's stuck here with me without a wand. Plus, I now know her secret. "Look Granger, cheer up, we'll find this out and get out of here. I'm not too fond of this situation either, but I'm sucking it up like a big boy, so be a big girl and stop pouting." She scowled back at me and stormed off. Again. What am I going to do with that girl?


	4. Sorry About Everything

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry about the lack of updates, i just got my lap top back last night after a realllly long time. And I know I already posted chapter four, but I added some stuff onto the end since it was so short. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**P.S: I have no beta, so if there is any mistakes, please point them out! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only, everything you may recognize belongs to J.K! **

What a complete git. I mean, who does he think he is, trying to get me to yell at him just because he's bored? Well, I just will not stand for that. I have an idea though. I'm going to give him the silent treatment, and see how he deals with that. Well, not for ever, just for the rest of the day. I want him to suffer.

"Granger." No, I'm not going to say anything, I've already told him my theory about this place.

"Please talk, I think I'm going to go crazy if you don't. Who else will I talk to if not you, my pillow? Even yell at me or say hi, _something._" I smiled, since I wasn't facing him. This was pretty fun, although he is right. I can't believe I said that but, it's true, we would eventually go crazy.

"Why won't you talk to me? Is it because I was annoying you earlier? If that's it I'm sorry." Wow, what has gotten into this boy? "I'll do anything if you just talk to me." That caught my attention. Anything? Well...

"Name your price; I just don't want to die of boredom."

"I want to borrow your wand." He nearly chocked when he heard that.

"What?! No, I'm sorry, no can do Granger." Fine then, I'll just keep ignoring you. I turned away from him again and once again remained silent.

He was starting to get impatient and she could tell. Just a few more seconds...

"Fine, but only until tomorrow morning, deal?" He asked. Well, I thought, better than nothing. With this deal, I can cast a silencing charm before I go to bed. He handed over to me and I smiled, feeling the magic in it.

"Thanks Malfoy, please feel free to talk, and I'll now answer." This situation this stated to turn a bit awkward as he just looked at me. "Well... since we are stuck together, why don't you start telling me about yourself? Then, if you want, I'll tell you about me." He snapped out of whatever gaze he was in and chuckled.

"Typical Granger, always wanting to know something new. Well I guess to start, I was always a really spoil child. I always got what I want, whenever I wanted. But when I started to get older, our little happy family of three started to get less happy. I assume it's because my father knew the Dark Lord was going to come back in the near future. He started to teach me all about muggles and muggle-borns, and about much better we were because we were Purebloods. And I believed him, though I'm getting over my prejudices. And, I don't really want to tell you the rest but Granger, I really am sorry about everything that I've ever done to you and your friends, it was all influenced by my father. I never wanted to hurt anyone. And that-that night, I really wanted to help you, but I just, I couldn't and I'm so sorry, Hermione, I really am." He looked as though he was about to cry and I just couldn't stand it, seeing as how I was also getting teary eyed.

"It," I took a deep breath, also recognizing the fact that he called me Hermione, not Granger. "Its okay, Dr-Draco, you would have died if you tried to help, I understand that. Please don't beat yourself up about it. It's in the past. Now, we need to find something to eat, so-so I recommend we split up and look for food, okay?" He nodded and stood up from the piece of wood he was sitting on. "I'll get the food, you get the fire wood and anything else you can find and I'll meet you back here in half an hour." I got up and nearly ran towards the woods where I thought I'd be able to find some food. This has been a very stressful couple of days.

* * *

><p>I ended up getting back before Draco, so I decided to practice my magic, having a wand again made me feel loads better. I was sitting on a rock, levitating a different rock when I heard something being thrown to the ground. I quickly turned around; wand at the ready, to discover it was only Draco with the fire wood. He managed to collect a lot. "Well, how'd you make out then?" he asked me. I sigh and pointed to the blanket I had but some berries on. "There isn't much to eat around the middle of nowhere believe it or not; I hope you're not too hungry." He sighed and sat down as well. "Do you think we'll ever get out of this mess?" I only shrugged, because for once in my life, I didn't know the answer.<p>

* * *

><p>A couple days later and we still weren't any closer to figuring why we were here, or how to leave, then when we first arrived. We were hungry, it was getting cold, and we missed our friends. And, to top it all off, me and Draco, somehow, are actually becoming friends, sort of. We've been talking and joking around like a normal person would with friends, but after we realize this, awkward silence follows. We're both probably becoming a little crazy, so I'm sure that when we get out of this mess, things will go back to normal. But the scary thing is, I'm not sure I want it to.<p>

"Hey, Granger, I think I may have just realized something." He said as he sat down beside me. "You know how this potion is supposed to make us see the truth or whatever?" I nodded. "Well, I think that this truth involves the both of us, because if it didn't, we wouldn't both be in the same place, would we?" huh, never thought of that. But it does make sense. I guess he was made Head Boy for a reason. I just nodded to him though.

"Granger? You alright?" _Involves the both of us...Becoming friends, sort of... not sure I want it to... you alright?.._

Suddenly, a light went off in my head. Maybe the truth is that we both have to realize something about the other. Maybe that something is... that we like each other.

As soon as I thought that, everything went black.


	5. Admit it, you like her

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in like, forever, but I had a lot to do and never had time to write. Which is why this chapter is really short and why it sucks, I barely had time to write it. But I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review and tell me what you think! **

**P.S: Check out my poll on my profile page! I want to know which story of mine you guys think is the best.**

**P.P.S: I own nothing! Well, I own the suckiness of this chapter, but you get my drift :) Happy reading!**

There was a huge thud as the two students fell onto the floor of Professor Slughorn's classroom. They looked around and noticed that everyone was staring at them, the same positions they were in when they disappeared. Suddenly, Professor Slughorn looked at them and asked, "Well? Did you find the truth?"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what's going on." Hermione said, looking over at Draco who looked equally confused.

"The potion Miss. Granger, it transported you and Mr. Malfoy to your own little world, and you couldn't leave until you found out a truth between the two of you. The whole class went through the same thing, but I must say you've taken the longest to get back, it's been about five minutes here."

"Five minutes?" Draco asked, stunned. "But it seemed like we were there for days!" Hermione nodded her head in agreement, unable to say anything.

"Yes, that is how the potion works, though it is fairly new, so I didn't expect anyone to know what happens, even Miss. Granger. Now, tell me, what was the truth you found?" Professor Slughorn gave them a questioning look, curios as to what this particular pair could have thought of one another, besides hate. He was secretly hoping they had fallen in love. He thought they were a match made in heaven. He was starting to sound like Dumbledore.

The two students looked at each other, not really understanding. They didn't know what they thought of the other, especially Draco, but Hermione, being the brightest witch of her age, had a very good idea.

When they looked back at their Professor, they both shrugged and said something along the lines of 'I don't know'.

"So, what happened between you and Granger Draco? Anything interesting?" Theo Nott asked at dinner that night, giving a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. Draco shoved him and glared.

"Nothing. Even if something _did_ happen, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you." Blaise Zabini chuckled beside him and Draco shot him a look. "That goes for you to. Get your own life. You two really need girlfriends."

"Oh your one to talk Mister I'm-to-cool-for-you. Why don't you go loosen up and snog Granger or something. I'm sure that will make you feel better." Blaise suggested, giving the blond a glare.

Theo snorted and threw his chin up in the air. "I think you should go take your own advice Zabini, I saw you looking at the Weaselette. Don't pretend you don't fancy the pants off of her."

Now Draco was interested. The banter between Theo and Blaise was always interesting, but it rarely revolved around girls. They must both really like someone. If Blaise likes the she-weasel, who does Theo fancy...? "Oh please Nott, what about you and the Gryffindor Patil? Did I not see you sneak off to meet her last night?"

"That's none of your business."

"No, but it's fun to rile you up."

"You little-"

"QUIET!"

The two bickering boys looked over at Pansy Parkinson. "Would you boys just shut it? Let's all agree on something to settle this, alright? Blaise likes Ginny, Theo likes Pavarti, and Draco likes Granger and probably everyone here like someone in another house, most likely someone from Gryffindor. The war is over, no one cares about who is who anymore and you're all starting to give me a headache, so just _shut up._ Thank you." They were all so shocked by what she just said that no one even bothered to ask her who she liked. And that is why Pansy _loved_ being her.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table, everyone was looking interestingly over at the Slytherin table. No one really knew what had just happened, but they saw three boys arguing, then Pansy yelling at them and saying something about Gryffindors.

"What do you think that was about?" Hermione asked Ginny, who just shrugged and continued to eat her dinner, occasionally looking over at the Slytherin table and at handsome Italian boy, who looked right back at her.

Hermione sighed and wished she had what Ginny and Blaise had. Of course she knew about them, Ginny told her everything. She had thought that maybe Draco started to like her, when they were stuck in the potion, but apparently not. What was even worse is now she had no idea how they got out of it. She thought they both realized they liked each other, but apparently not. She eventually gave up looking at him at his table, but as soon as she looked down, he looked up.


	6. Phase 1

**A/N: Hey! So I tried to make this chapter longer than the last, which was pretty pathetic. But anyways, I'm just having trouble thinking about what I'm going to do next. I'm sure I'll think of something! Well, read and review, I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

It was a couple of days after Hermione and Draco were no longer lost, and Hermione was found sitting on the floor against her bed while Ginny braided her hair.

"So tell me," Ginny started, "what happened between you and Draco? You both seem so...so _different_ now. Something happened and I know it, so don't try to tell me otherwise. I know you to well." Ginny had put some product into Hermione's hair to make it easier to braid and would hurt her less, but if she didn't give her any details, she wasn't afraid to make it painful.

Hermione sighed, not wanting to tell her friend. Telling her would mean telling her about the nightmares, and she wished for no one else to find out about them. They'd make her get help, or ask her to _talk_ about it. That was the last thing she wanted to do.

She didn't want them to feel _sorry _for her.

"Nothing Gin, we just made a truce and realized we weren't the person the other thought we were. But he's still a git and that will never change."

Ginny suddenly pulled _very_ hard on Hermione's hair. "Ow! Gin! What was that for?" Hermione exclaimed, pulling away from the bed.

"_That_ was for not telling the truth." Ginny pouted, crossing her arms.

"It was the truth Ginny, nothing happened. Nothing ever will happen, if that's what you're thinking." Ginny continued to braid Hermione's hair, a confused expression on her face.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" Truth be told, she was. She thought that they'd make an extremely cute couple. "Besides, I still know you're lying. I mean, come on Hermione, I tell you about me and Blaise all the time, and you can't even give me one little detail?" Hermione scowled.

"Well, I never asked you to tell me any of that, and I really wished you hadn't." Both girls sighed in unison.

"I'm just worried about you Hermione."

And that's _exactly_ what she didn't want.

* * *

><p>Two Slytherin boys were lounging about in the common room, enjoying the peace and quiet of the night.<p>

"Where's Theo tonight?" The blond asked, looking around the common room.

"Oh, off with his Gryffindor I presume. They're getting on quite well. I'm surprised; I didn't think they would last."

"Yes well, I would have never thought you would end up with Weaselette."

"And you and Granger, now that _is_ surprising."

Draco threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "I am _not_ with Granger, nor will I ever be. Would you just shut it?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say." Suddenly there was a knock on the common room door. Looking over and seeing that Draco wasn't about to answer it, Blaise walked over to the door. The knocking continued and Blaise furrowed his eyebrows. At first he thought it was just some first year who forgot the password, but they wouldn't be so impatient.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see Ginny Weasley. "Ginny? What are you doing here?" She briefly smiled at him, but just walked past. "Just on a mission." She murmured.

Her eyes quickly scanned the room until she spotted the blond she was looking for. "Malfoy!" She exclaimed. He looked over and stood up. "What are you doing here Weasley? Here to shag Blaise?"

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him. "Tell me what happened. Now." She crossed her arms and sat down on one of the chairs, a determined look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked as he and Blaise sat down in chairs across from her.

"You know perfectly well. What happened with Hermione? She won't tell me _anything_ only that you made a truce of some sort. I know that's not all what happened because you're both acting different. Even Blaise thinks so." Blaise hooked his hands behind his head and leaned back, enjoying where this was going. Ginny might actually get something out of him.

Draco glared over at Blaise then looked back at Ginny. "Granger was right, Weasley, nothing happened, nor will anything ever happen? Why will no one believe that?" He said, frustrated.

Ginny shook her head. "Because it is a lie. Listen, if you tell me what happened, I'll help you. I believe in true love, and I know it when I see it. It's like a sixth sense." She smiled over at Blaise. "You're perfect for each other, even if you can't see that. But I swear to Merlin that if you don't tell me what happened, I'll make sure you never get together."

And she meant it.

And he knew it.

* * *

><p>"Oh my Godric." Ginny whispered. "I-I never knew that she went through that."<p>

Draco's eyes widened. "You can tell her you know. You can't change the way you act around her or anything! That's the last thing she wants."

The three of them had moved to the Room of Requirement so no one would over hear their conversation.

Ginny nodded, leaning into Blaise. "Well, besides that, I think you were very romantic Draco."

He raised an eyebrow. She giggled. "Well, think about it. You apologized to her at a beautiful lake, trying, though not well, to make her feel better and exposing to her who you really are. It takes someone with real feelings and a brain to do that, and Hermione probably thought that it was amazing of you to do so. I don't doubt she's already falling in love with you."

Draco smiled, but on the inside, he was scared. Should he be doing this? Did he really like her?

The answer was simple. Yes.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Ginny was unusually happy compared to normal days. "Why are you so chipper this morning Gin?" Hermione asked, biting into an apple while she read her charms book.<p>

"Oh no reason, I just had a _really_ good night with Blaise last night." She winked at her and Hermione chocked on her pumpkin juice. "Gin! I did not need to know that."

Ginny just shrugged. "You asked, I answered." She smiled over at the Slytherin table, winking. Hermione presumed that it was at Blaise, but what she didn't know was that it was at the person that was filling her thoughts, Draco Malfoy.

She shrugged and picked up her books, heading to transfiguration. Little did she know that one Blaise Zabini looked over to said Draco Malfoy, whispering three simple words. "Commence phase one."


	7. Plan B

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, I feel like I might have to end this soon if I don't get any inspiration for it soon, but it think it's getting a bit better. I don't know haha, please review and tell me what you think! And, I think I'm going to make the next chapter longer, if I can, because I know that they've been pretty dang short, and I feel bad about it. But yeah. R&R! **

Hermione was confused. One minute she was walking to her class, the next she was being pulled into an empty classroom, but she couldn't see anything. She took a couple of deep breaths, trying to stay calm. "What's going on?" She asked, squinting her eyes, trying to see.

A voice answered. "What's going on is I was asked to well, make you see reason."

"Make me see reason? For what?" She asked, trying to feel along the wall to find the door. Being a muggleborn, her first thought wasn't to grab her wand.

"Well Granger, someone people believe that you can be a hypocrite, and I believe them. Want to know why?" The voice answered, but now it was starting to sound familiar, so she stopped moving. "Yes," she responded, "though I have no idea what you're talking about."

The voice laughed. "Well, you hate the wizards who think you're not better than them just because you're a muggleborn, right? Well Granger, you are just as guilty for something similar. You are prejudice against Slytherin, because you assume that they're all evil or something of the sort. You don't even get to know us."

"So you're a Slytherin?"

"That's beside the point. Look, everyone else has gotten over the House Rivalry thing, except you. Even Potter and Weasley are fine with some of us. So, I was sent to break you of this silly notion of yours that all Slytherin's are bad. Not even Draco Malfoy is as bad as you think."

She knew who this voice was, once he said Draco Malfoy. How did she know? Well, first, he's a male Slytherin who wants her to change her opinion of the bouncing ferret. And why would he be doing this? His girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Ever since she and Draco came back from their time being lost, she's being trying to convince her that they are perfect for each other. So, after the wheels started to turn in her head, she figured out that it had to be Blaise Zabini.

She sighed in frustration. "Look, I know what you're trying to do, and it's sweet that you'd do that for Ginny, but listen to me. I do not and will never think anything more of Draco Malfoy then the stupid little ferret that made fun of and was dangerously rude to me for many years. He deserves what he gets and should be happy I don't beat the living daylights out of him every day. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a class to attend." And with that she took out her wand, found the door, and made her way to transfiguration, leaving a stunned Blaise in her wake.

* * *

><p>Blaise was walking back to his dormitory after classes that day, feeling slightly disappointed that Hermione acted the way she did. Walking with his hands in his pockets, he was pulled into an empty classroom, just as he did to Hermione earlier that day.<p>

"Well? How did it go? You didn't talk to either of us all day." Stated his red-headed girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. He glanced over at the blond in the room who was casually leaning against a desk, trying not to appear interested.

Blaise shook his head. "Horrible, she found out that it was me and stormed out, proclaiming that Draco will never be anything more than the 'stupid little ferret' that he is. She's too stubborn. I've no idea what to do." He took a seat at an empty desk, while Ginny's face suddenly lit up with a mischievous smile.

"I know _exactly _what to do. It's time for plan B boys."

To be honest, Blaise was a little frightened for Granger.

* * *

><p>Ginny was quite proud of her plan. It was so simple, that it just had to work. Though Malfoy wasn't exactly on board with the plan at first, still not completely admitting he liked Hermione, Blaise was able to convince him to go along with it.<p>

The hard part was getting Hermione to drink the potion she had brewed up.

She practically skipped into the Great Hall the next morning, overjoyed with the fact that Hermione would soon be realizing that she was in love with the blond idiot. Though she knew it might not work, deep down, but she wouldn't let that stop her.

Sitting down beside her, she slipped the potion into Hermione's glass of pumpkin juice before her friend got there. She and Blaise made some adjustments to the potion, making it only work once the two people both had the potion in their systems, and not so that they had to take it at the same time. Draco already drank his part, so she just had to make sure Hermione drank hers.

A couple minutes later and Hermione walked in through the doors to the Great Hall, looking very tired. Ginny frowned, now knowing the cause of this, but forced a smile on her lips. "Morning Hermione! You're looking a bit drowsy, how about some pumpkin juice to cheer you up!" She said cheerfully, handing her friend the glass.

Hermione gave her a glare, but took the glass from her. "You," Hermione started. "I don't really appreciate you sending your boyfriend to try to get me to think of Draco Malfoy as anything but vile. But, I guess it wouldn't be you if you didn't." She shook her head and giggled.

As she saw Hermione drink her pumpkin juice, she muttered "No, no it wouldn't be would it?"

Then, Hermione's head fell down onto the table.

* * *

><p>Blaise was staring at Draco, waiting for something to happen while they were in their dormitories.<p>

"Would you stop that?" Draco growled. "It's, quite frankly, freaking me out." Sometimes Draco wondered why he even admitted his feelings about Granger to Blaise and Weasley. He should have just kept to himself, did this his own way.

Blaise just rolled his eyes and continued to watch his friend. "Just remember, you might be stuck there a lot longer than the last time."

Just as Blaise said these words, Draco passed out on his bed.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around, feeling a sense of familiarity. Then, she spotted the one person she didn't want to be stuck with, again.<p>

Draco Malfoy.


	8. Here We Go Again

**A/N: Hey all you beautiful people :) Sorry about the late update, but between family, work and being sick, it was hard to find time to write. But here's the next chapter! Sorry it's not longer, I'll try better next time! Oh, and please review to tell me what you think and such. Merry late Christmas and Happy early New Year everyone!**

I saw the way she looked when she saw me. Disappointment. That hurt a lot; to know she didn't like me was one thing, but to see it was another. Suddenly she frowned and sat down against a tree, looking like she was deep in thought. I slowly made my way over to her, looking at her. Just staring.

She looked up. Glaring, she said "what do you want Malfoy? We both know what's going on, and we both know that there is only one way to get out of here. So sit down and let's start talking."

That surprised me, to say the least. She actually wanted to talk to me! Though, I reasoned, it was only to get away from me faster. Sighing, I sat down beside her. "So," she started, "where do we start?"

I shrugged and ran my hand through my hair. "The basics I guess?" I, for some reason, wanted to know everything about her. I didn't know that fancying someone could do that to you. It was the strangest feeling, but at the same time, it made me happy. She was so, well, _curios_. I wanted to know what made her tick.

"Fine. Well, I was born on the 19 of September, 1979. My parents, they are, um, they're both dentists." She looked a little uncomfortable as she mentioned this. I wonder why. She looked at me as I gave her a look. I had no bloody idea what a 'dentist' was. "They tend to peoples teeth. I was almost put into Ravenclaw-"

I stopped her there. "What? You're kidding me. I mean, it does make sense and all, but why _were_ you put into Gryffindor and not Ravenclaw?" Now that's probably it took awhile for her to be sorted. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea, I mean, he must have sense my courage, and that I knew some things were more important than knowledge. Okay. Your turn." She gave me a little smile. It wasn't much, but it was all I needed.

"Okay, you can't tell anyone." I give her a very serious look and she nodded. "Okay, well the truth is... I love cats." She just looked at me then burst out laughing. I smirked. "Okay, so maybe that wasn't what I was actually going to say, but I do love cats." I waited until she stopped laughing before I started to talk again.

I smiled at her and started to tell her about me. "I was born June 5th, 1980. I love my mother more than anything, I'm pure Slytherin," I smiled at her, "my favourite ice cream flavour is chocolate and, my favourite colour is orange. What else would you like to know Granger?"

She still had a small smile on her face.

"Everything."

* * *

><p>It was going good, no arguments had broken out yet, and they've been there for a couple of hours. But then, Hermione asked Draco about what it was like living at Malfoy Manor. He quickly became upset and stopped talking to her, only saying that it wasn't very fun.<p>

The two were both in their own tents, both with very different thoughts running through their minds.

Draco was sulking, seeing as it had been going so wonderfully. He thought he was finally getting to know her, that maybe she was starting to like him. But then he realized; she didn't really want to get to know him, she just wanted to leave and go back to Hogwarts. He punched the ground in frustration then ran his hands through his hair. He swore that he wasn't going to leave this place until he got her to like him.

Hermione is over-thinking everything, as usual. She didn't know what to make of Draco's behavior. It was almost as if he wanted to be here with her. Then she got to thinking about the whole reason why they were here. She realized that it must have been Ginny's doing; she's been obsessing over the idea of her being with Malfoy. Hermione shivered at the thought, in what she thought to be disgust. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking that Malfoy has really changed since they were younger. He was no longer the little ferret who lived to insult her and her friends. Plus, he's best friends with Blaise, who really isn't all the bad. And Ginny thinks he's changed...

After a while when the two were lost in their thoughts, they started to drift off and fall asleep. The night was filled with peace and quiet, for the most part. In Hermione's tent, she started to have a nightmare. She started crying out, and Draco heard her. Draco, knowing what was happing, went into her tent. He tried to calm her down by rubbing her back while she cried. Draco pulled her into a hug, and she eventually fell back asleep. The only problem was, Draco also fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up the next morning, feeling strangely relaxed. She had the comfiest pillow in the world. She sighed in delight, snuggling closer to the huge pillow.<p>

Then she realized something. It wasn't a pillow. It was Draco Malfoy. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight, looking at the blond sleeping peacefully on the ground. Then she stood up and started to panic. She forgot what was happening momentarily, forgetting where she was. She only knew that she fell asleep in Draco Malfoy's arms, and she _enjoyed_ it.

* * *

><p>Draco woke up minutes later after Hermione, no longer feeling her in his arms. He stretched out and looked around him, to see Hermione's panic stricken face and shot up to his feet, alarmed that something happened.<p>

"What's going on?" He asked, stumbling a bit before getting his footing down pact. "What happened?"

Hermione's eyes were wide, and then suddenly her face changed from panic to confusion. She mumbled something that Draco couldn't hear.

"Sorry, come again?" He raised an eyebrow, and realized the panicked look on her face was probably from her waking up to find out she used him as a pillow.

"I didn't have another nightmare, after you came..." She looked at the ground and crossed her arms. She was glad she didn't have another nightmare, but disappointed that it was because of him.

"Huh, you don't say." He commented while sitting back down. She sighed and sat down by him, pulling her knees up and resting her elbows on them. "I don't understand it, I mean, I get that sometimes having someone close to you while you sleep helps some people sleep better, but why you?" She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusing, trying to figure out the why, trying not to think she enjoyed having him there.

Draco sighed and stared off in the distance. Maybe, just maybe, she does like him, he thought. Maybe that's why she could sleep peacefully, because she knew he was there and that he wouldn't leave her. Ever.


	9. The Truth Is Revealed

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's pretty crazy. I should probably start making them longer, but I just can't for some reason. I'll try harder next time! Please review, it means a lot. Thanks GodsOfEgypt09 for a great idea :) And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited this story or myself. I smile each time I get an email saying so and so did this. It means so much! Well, enough of my t=boringness and enjoy!**

A couple of days have passed since they returned to, well, wherever they were. Draco and Hermione haven't really made any progress as of yet; it's the same as it was before. Talking to each other only when needed, taking turns gathering supplies. The few things that were different form before were one: Hermione had her wand, and two: things seemed a bit more awkward between the two. Ever since Hermione fell asleep in Draco's arms, she hasn't been able to look him in the eyes. She's been busy trying to sort out her feelings for him, while he tried to think of things to say to her.

One day though, things changed. It was their fifth day there, and they were getting used to the accommodations: sleeping in a tent, not eating as much as they were in Hogwarts, being lonely, etc. But Draco was, quite frankly, getting tired of it. He wanted to leave this place already, but he knew they couldn't leave until they both realized something about the other.

He tried to think of something to get them talking, but in the end he found out he didn't have to; she already did. She came up to him in his tent, while he was lying with his arms behind his head, thinking. She sat down across from him and stared at him for a couple minutes before talking.

"I love to bake," she began, and a small smile crept up to his face as he sat up. They never did get to say much more the first day they were here. She had mentioned her childhood, and how lovely it was, and he turned gloomy and didn't feel like talking anymore. "I used to all the time with my mum during the break." She smiled sadly. "I love owls, I find them fascinating, but I must admit I also love cats." She gave him a smile here. My favourite colour is red-" "Typical." He interrupted. She shook her head and carried on. "I'm not afraid of heights, just falling from them. Your turn." She looked at him, raising her eyebrow. He just rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically.

"If I must," he started. "I don't think I've ever actually been in a kitchen, so I've never baked before, or anything of the sort. I love taking walks to clear my head, and I like listening to classical music. I can play the piano, my mother made me take lessons, but I, quite frankly, really love the instrument now. I've always strived for my father's approval, but now I couldn't care less what he thought. As a child, I had to do everything perfect, exactly the way he wanted it to be done. And if I ever messed up... well, he wasn't very happy." Draco paused for a moment and looked away from Hermione. He didn't even know why he told her that much. He didn't have the best childhood, and he suspected she knew that, but not to the exact extent. He kept going though, because maybe she would realize he wasn't all bad, that most of the things he did as a child was out of fear, and not because he thought it was right. "The things I had to go threw were unbearable, but they shouldn't have dictated what I did at school. As I've said before, I am sorry about everything. I was a scared little prat who didn't want to take a curse from his father when he got home because he let other people, people who he believed to be less than him, be better than me." He shook his head and stared intently at her. "But I will never let him push me around again. I'll be friends with whomever I want, I'll like whoever I like, and he won't be able to do _anything_ about it." He threw his hands into the air as he said this, throwing his head up as well, as if shouting to the sky.

Hermione sat there, speechless. He had just admitted to her that he was beaten as a child by his own father. Then she realized something; he was probably beat on occasion because of _her._ She had always gotten better marks than him, and his father would not have liked that; his precious Pureblood son losing to a _Mudblood. _She suddenly started to tear up, but tried to stop it, hoping he wouldn't notice it. Unfortunately, he did.

"Hermione?" He asked his voice full of concern. "Are you alright?" And that brought her over the edge and she started to cry hard. She shook her head and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Draco, I'm _so_ sorry!" She exclaimed, trying to stop her tears. Draco Got up and moved to her quickly, taking her in his arms and hugging her, trying to calm her down. "Why are you sorry?" He asked, clearly confused.

"Because, I probably cause some of your suffering, didn't I? Was some of it because of me?" She titled her head to look at him, to see him look back of her with sad eyes. He slowly nodded his head and looked away, and began to softly speak.

"If it wasn't because of you, he would have found an excuse to beat me anyways. But I guess, when we were younger, it made me hate you just a little more, because of that. But, I never really hated you. I was just jealous. I mean, who wouldn't be? You're best friends with Saint Potter; smartest witch of our generation; you're _liked_ by people who actually matter. You have friends who will always be by your side. You're beautiful, and to top it off, what really got under most people's skin-including mine- is that you're muggleborn. Not that that bothers me anymore, but it did. I've tried my whole life to try to be better than everyone, and then you walk in and well, it was like all that effort was for nothing. But then, when I saw you at the manner, I realized that you're more than a good for nothing know-it-all. It was then that I realized that I never really hated you. I admire you, Hermione, in more ways that you know. I try to put up an act, but it's not real, it's not me. I like you Hermione, and I want you to know that." He finished off, taking a deep breath. He couldn't believe that that had actually just happened.

He looked at her and noticed she was just staring in front of her, seemingly in shock. After a couple minutes she looked at him and breathed one word. "Really?"

He chuckled and nodded his head, anticipating what she would say. "I," She swallowed. "I think I like you to, Draco." She shyly smiled up at him. Hearing this, he beamed at her and leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You think, or you know?" He asked. If she only thought, they'd be stuck here for a while.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. "I know." And then, as everything went black, they knew they would be in the safety of Hogwarts soon again.


	10. Telling The School

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, school and such has kept me pretty busy, but I know that's not a great excuse. I've tried to make this longer-ish, but it was hard, so that didn't really work out. And just letting you know, this story is not yet finished, though this chapter may seem like an ending chapter. And sorry that it's in quick little snippets of the scenes, it was just how it worked out for me. Anyways, enjoy and review please! Love you all!**

**"I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweetheart."**

**-The Lumineers, Ho Hey**

Draco groaned as he sat up on his bed, taking in his surroundings. His room was just as it was when he left, with Blaise sitting across from him, smirking slightly. "How long was I gone for?" He asked, standing up.

"Six minutes, just a little longer than the last time. How many days did it feel like?" Blaise answered, standing up as well, getting ready to go to class, as it was Wednesday.

"Six days, I suppose it's a minute for each 'day' then." Draco sighed and headed to the door, a smile creeping up on his face. "Well let's go then, we'll be late for potions." He then quickly walked out of the room. He didn't want to tell Blaise what happened just yet, he wanted to keep it to himself until he saw Hermione.

Blaise was left standing in their dorm, clearly confused. He couldn't tell if their plan had worked or not, but he hoped, for Draco's sake, that it did. He deserved happiness, and Hermione Granger could give him that.

Hermione quickly jump up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, before slowly sitting back down. She slowly turned her head to the side to look at Ginny. She just stared for a couple of moments before she started to smile. Once she was wearing one of the biggest grins she ever wore, she got up from the table and started to walk to potions, knowing she would soon see Draco. Once that thought popped into her head her smile slowly vanished and she got butterflies in her stomach.

She was about to see Draco. And that scared her.

As Ginny sat there staring at Hermione's retreating figure, with her mouth slight open, she saw Blaise enter the Great Hall, also seeming confused. He spotted her and motioned for her to follow him into the corridor.

"What do you think happened to them?" He asked as she caught up to him, standing in an empty classroom.

She smiled as she looked at him. "I think," she began, walking closer to him, "That they fell in love."

He grinned and leaned in to kiss her. "I hope so; it's the best feeling in the world." She nodded and leaned up, meeting his lips. "And Merlin knows they deserve it." And finally, their lips met in a tender kiss, filled with the best feeling in the world. Love.

Draco walked into his potions class ten minutes early, eagerly waiting for Hermione's arrival. He couldn't keep that damn smile off his face, and he was glad no one was around. They would think he was going crazy. Two minutes later, he heard the door open, and he quickly turned around. His smile only grew once he saw that it was her. They stood there for only a couple of seconds before rushing over to the other. He grabbed her waist while she interlocked her hands on his neck.

Then he leaned down and kissed her, with everything he had. She didn't hesitate for a second to kiss him back.

Ron and Harry were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, playing a game of wizard's chess. They were both quite enjoying their year at Hogwarts, for once. They didn't have to constantly worry about being in danger. They could just sit back and relax.

After Ron quickly won their 8th game in a row, they decided to head off to bed. "Harry," Ron asked. "Did you notice anything different about Ginny and Hermione lately? They seem... well, different." Harry shrugged and pulled up his covers. "Not sure Ron, but it's probably nothing. Try not to worry about it." Ron nodded and fell asleep quickly, thinking about a girl with black hair. He knew he should tell Harry about it, but he didn't want his best friend to think he was going mental. Little did he know, but Harry also fell asleep thinking of a girl, but with blond hair, and a smile that probably broke many hearts.

Dumbledore would have been proud of the House Unity.

On the next Saturday, many things at Hogwarts changed. For one, you could see many of the Slytherin's actually smiling (shocker), but not only that, they were being nice to Gryffindors. Not to say that any of that was unwelcome to anyone, it was just strange and unfamiliar to most people. For years there had been this hatred between the two houses, and all of a sudden, there wasn't.

Many people tried to guess the reasons, thinking they just had a change of heart, or it was perhaps a bet to see who could be nicest longest. No one guessed the actually reason though, but that's understandable.

The truth came out a couple days after Hermione and Draco confessed that they did indeed have feelings for the other. It was a normal morning with a normal breakfast in the makings, until Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy walked through the doors of the great hall. Not that that was the strange part. The strange part was when they both walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger. None of them said a word about it besides hello and good morning. The rest of the school however, looked on in awe. It was completely quiet, no one said a word. That was until Ginny's famous anger kicked in.

She stood up from her seat and sent a deadly glare to everyone. "What are you lot looking at? Eat your food and stop staring, it's rude."

Hermione laughed at her and pulled her back down. "Just leave them be Gin, I'm sure they're confused. Think about it, just a couple days ago Draco and I were yelling curses at each other, now he's sitting down at our table. They must be wondering how we suddenly became friends."

"Friends? Granger, we are not just friends." Draco huffed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Well of course we know that, but they wouldn't with you simply sitting here. That's an act of friendship, not an act of you being my boyfriend."

Draco smirked at her as soon as she said that. Blaise and Ginny looked at each other, knowing Hermione put herself into whatever situation Draco was about to put her in. "Oh, I know." Draco stated, leaning over to her. The whole school was looking on at this performance, not quite believing their eyes. Their lips met, and for a couple of seconds, there was complete silence. Then, coming out of nowhere, the whole school started to cheer for them. Someone even shouted out finally. Looking around the great hall, you could even see people exchanging gallons.

"Well," Blaise said, "It seems like that was more welcome then we all expected." They all smiled at each other, glad no one was too upset with them.

At the other end of the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron seemed to be in an intense conversation. Then, a frowning Ron handed over five gallons to a smiling Harry.


	11. The End

**A/N: Well, I have officially run out of ideas for this story, and felt like it was dragging on, so I ended it. Also, I couldn't and can't really find the time to write it, and found that that was unfair to all of you. I would just like to say, I really have loved this story, when I first started it. I had a great idea, but then, it was putting ideas into words, and I'm afraid I'm not so good at that. Well, I hoped you enjoyed and please forgive me for not updating, (and for it being so short) but school got really hard for me this year, and I couldn't concentrate, but I know that's no excuse. Happy reading and, if you want, tell me what you thought of this story.**

_**I don't ever wanna let you down  
>I don't ever wanna leave this town<br>'Cause after all  
>This city never sleeps at night<strong>_

_**-Imagine Dragons, It's Time**_

"I just can't believe it!"

"I know, Draco _Malfoy_ and Hermione _Granger._ How did that even happen?"

"What about Zabini and Weasley? It's _so _weird."

"I heard Hermione and Ginny are just trying to make Ron and Harry jealous."

"But why would Malfoy and Zabini help them?"

On and on these conversations went for weeks after Hogwarts was told the news of the two couples. Every time Ginny would hear someone talking about them, she'd throw them a nasty hex, even causing some of them to stay in the hospital wing for a couple of days.

"Ginny, you need to calm down." Hermione would tell her over and over. Ginny would just roll her eyes and say that they deserved what they got, as her life was none of their business.

What was really shocking was how accepting their closest friends were of the couples. It was true that Ron threw a small fit, saying that Malfoy was an arse and a good-for-nothing ferret, and wouldn't talk to either Hermione or Ginny for a week until Harry talked some sense into him. He apologized to them, saying that if they were happy, then he could accept it, even if he didn't like it. He also said he would beat both Malfoy and Zabini's guts out, the muggle way, if either of them took a step out of line or hurt them.

Harry was much more accepting, even shook their hands, but delivered the same threats as Ron. Theo Nott and Pansy also congratulated them, saying they were happy for them.

One morning during breakfast, someone came up behind Harry at the Gryffindor table. "Harry," she said. When he heard her he turned around with a huge smile on his face. "I suppose," she started, "that we could come out from the dark now, if you'd like." As soon as she said those words, Harry got up from the table, took her face in his hands, and kissed her, like there was no tomorrow.

"I'd like that very much." He said breathlessly after breaking away for air, leaning their foreheads against each other.

"Good." Was all she said before recapturing his lips with her own.

Hermione wasn't at all shocked to see it was Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

><p>June came much too soon for the students of Hogwarts. It was an interesting year, with so many strange, but welcome changes.<p>

First were all of the new couples. The two newest additions to the group of lovebirds were Pansy Parkinson and Ron Weasley, and Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. The former was much more surprising and hard to get used to than the latter. Eventually though, most of the school accepted the new friendships and relationships. They just fought a war against prejudices; they would be hypocrites not to.

Because of that, house tables didn't really exist anymore, except for the important feast's, such as the end of the year or start of the year feast. Everyone just sat where they please, with people from each house. The school had never been so happy.

Now they were done for the year, and for the older students, forever.

Everyone was sat in the Great Hall, listening to Headmistress McGonagall's final speech of the year. "It has been a very long, very difficult pass few years. We have lost many of our loved ones, but we have been trying our best to move on. Each person who died for our cause died with dignity, with courage and pride, and we will never forget them." Everyone started to cheer at that, as well as tear up, because no one doubted her. "We have overcome years of rivalry, finding love within the ones you'd least expect it. We fell, scraped our knees, but got right back up and kept going, and we rebuilt our home." Grins were seen on each face in the room. "And Hogwarts will always be your home, no matter where you go, or when you go, we'll welcome you all back with arms wide open." Many of the Seventh Years started to cry, with both sadness and joy. "Now, in the words of our great late Headmaster, tuck in." And, with no hesitation, the whole great hall stood up and applauded, hugging, crying and laughing, wishing for this moment to never end.

After a couple of minutes, each house was once again seated and starting to eat and Hermione couldn't help but smile at her surroundings. It was as if nothing had ever changed. Ron was stuffing his was with whatever he could see, while trying to talk at the same time. Ginny was listening to all of the last minute gossip from Pavarti (as well as her status with Theo), and Harry was laughing along with Neville at something that Seamus said. She looked across the room and made eye contact with a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Well, nothing everything stayed the same, she thought. And while giving a soft smile to him, she decided that that was alright, and she couldn't have been happier.


	12. Daphne and Harry

**A/N: Look who missed this story! Me! Haha, well, this idea was running around my head and I just had to write it down, please tell me what you think in a review, and school is almost over, so hopefully I'll be able to write a lot more, but I make no promises! **

**(P.S. I was thinking of making their own story of what happens after this, what do you think?)**

**(P.P.S. This happens before the whole potion's thing, at least a couple weeks before, alright? Cool. Enjoy!)**

"I'm so sorry!" she cried, picking up her fallen books from the library floor, after colliding with someone.

"No, don't worry about it, it-" They both looked up and, after seeing who they were, immediately set their faces into glares.

"Greengrass." He said coldly.

"Potter." She responded.

Many people would believe that Daphne Greengrass hated Harry Potter and his friends, just because she was a Slytherin and would associated with Pansy Parkinson during meals and sometimes in class. But to her, anyone who thought that was a judgmental hypocrite.

Daphne was, of course, a Slytherin through and through, until the very end, taking whatever measures necessary to live in a den of snakes. She never once defended a muggle-born, or their sympathizers, but she never said anything herself against them, she always kept her mouth shut. No matter what she thought for herself, self preservation always came first. But now, she thought, a war was just won to give everyone equal rights, no matter what their bloodline was. Maybe this could be her new tactic, but then again, it wouldn't really be a tactic. She would just be expressing what she really thought to the world, while the Slytherin's believe it to be an act.

She dropped her glare, and almost smirked at the look of surprise on his face. She stuck out her hand, and offered a small smile. "How about we start over?" She asked, trying not to laugh at the ridiculous look on his face. He looked as if he was petrified, but then after a few seconds, he came back to reality.

"Why?" He asked, dropping the glare to be replaced with a look of curiosity. Harry had to admit, he thought it was quite strange to suddenly being offered to start over. It was as if it was first year on the train with Draco Malfoy all over again. But this time he might actually accept it.

"Well," she started, "since there was a war just won for the good guys, I figured why not. I never really hated you in the first place or muggle borns. Tell me if you can remember one time I actually said something to insult you or your friends and then you will be allowed to not believe me." To say Harry was in shock was an understatement. He had to admit though, she was right. As hard as he tried he could not remember a time where she uttered one bad word about any of them, she was always just in the background, sometimes sniggering at some comment, but nothing more.

Daphne stood there expectantly, still holding out her hand. "Well?" she asked. She was slightly surprised when he actually took her hand and shook it, a small grin on his face. "Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter, and you are?"

She simply smiled and said, "Daphne Greengrass, pleased to meet you, Harry Potter."


End file.
